percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mariko Hazuki
History When Mari was born, Izanami had made a deal with Mari's parents. Izanami would make it so the mother could have kids, but their first born must be given to Izanami as payment. But Mari's parents did not want to give her up. So Izanami murdered them and took the baby. Mari grew up with Izanami, leanring how to use the powers she was given and learning about Karate and Jujutsu. Mari never knew what happened to her parents, or why she was here. But Izanami made sure that Mari knew that she was important and that Mari had a purpose. When Mari turned 14, she was injected with a special type of drug that allowed her to not be fazed by anything. So when she was sent on her first quest to kill a family who had made the same Deal with Izanami her parents had Mari wasn't affected by killing the people. Izanami was pleased with Mari, for Izanami knew her drug had worked. Mari went on countless quests, nothing fazed her. She could kill and not feel guilty or dread. Izanami and created the perfect mage. But that was until the drug had stopped working in Mari's body, and then all the memories flooded back. Causing Mari to go insane. Izanami had injected Mari with a newer stronger version of the drug that wouldn't stop. But it caused Mari to have no emotions. So Mari is just a shell of what she was. Personality Mari is emotionless, she doesn't have any facial movements and doesn't laugh or giggle. She just simply sits and stares, waiting for her next mission. But what others don't know is that the real Mari is trapped inside, slowly making her way back to the surface. So Mari will sometimes let out a laugh, or a scream. But it is very rare. Apperance Mari has long mid back snow white hair that she keeps in two messy pony tails, she has white flawless skin and blood red eyes. She will usually wear a dark gray school shirt with a black tank top over it with blue shorts and combat boots with her favorite black laced gloves. Relationships Izanami Mari really doesn't like Izanami, but she doesn't have control over her emotions. And so she has to do what Izanami says or else. She sees Izanami as a boss more than a friend or mother. She only stays with Izanami out of fear and hope. Fear that Izanami will kill her and hope that Mari will regain control of her emotions. Tsukuru Since Izanami tried to kill Tsukuru, she likes him. Mari gets along great with Tsukuru, She wishes she could laugh and smile while around him. But being around him is awkward because she barely has emotions. She really wishes that Tsukuru wouldn't be so harsh towards her because she is a Mage of Izanami. Trivia *Mariko's first name means "Truth" *Mariko's last name means "Moon" *Mariko is the rarest Mage in all the world, for she is the only mage of Izanami ever to exsist. Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page